Naruto: Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Jiryia
Summary: Naruto vence a sasuke en el valle del fin y lo lleva a konoha para cumplir su promesa a sakura y por fin tener un poco de reconocimiento del pueblo pero no se esperaba lo que iba a suceder cuando llegara NaruxFemKyubixHarem
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes el dueño

Chapter 1 : Buscando mi camino

Bajo la lluvia se podía ver a Naruto cargando en cuerpo de Sasuke inconsciente después de su pelea en el "Valle del Fin" podía ver las puertas de Konoha hay se podía ver a la Hokage y una multitud esperando a que regresara con Sasuke y lo había logrado podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, cumplir con la misión que de rescate y traer a la persona que consideraba como un hermano, pero nunca se esperó lo que iba a suceder

Baa-chan lo logre traje a Sasuke de vuelta "Dijo Naruto" la Hokage se acercó rápidamente a Naruto mirando el Uchiha inconsciente al verlo en el estado en que se encontraba en la espalda de Naruto ordeno rápidamente a los médicos tratar al Uchiha los medico tomaron al Uchiha rápidamente y lo trasladaron al hospital para tratar sus lecciones por mientras la Hokage Tsunade hablaba con Naruto

Naruto que fue lo que paso por que el mocoso Uchiha viene así dije que lo trajeras de vuelta pero viene con lecciones muy graves es un milagro que todavía siga con vida "Dijo la Hokage con una mirada de decepción"

La gente alrededor al ver y escuchar lo que decía su Hokage empezó a murmurar cosas como el Mocoso Demonio trato de matar a Uchiha-Sama, es solo un Demonio que trae desgracia, no debería haber vuelto, debió morir

Naruto solo podía sentir frustración en ese momento había peleado con todo para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta maldición había sido atravesado por un "**Chidori**" fue sacado de sus pensamiento cuando la Hokage Tsunade le había hablado de nuevo

Y bien Naruto que fue lo que paso para que quedara de esa forma

Bueno en el "Valle del Fin" encontré a Sasuke peleamos y use todas mi fuerzas para poder tráelo de vuelta "dijo Naruto con una cara triste"

Tsunade no podía pensar bien le había dicho que trajeran al Uchiha de vuelta pero no que lo trajeran medio muerto en solo pensar en lo del consejo como reclamaría por su precioso Uchiha de dolía la cabeza tendría que hacer el doble de papeleo de solo pensar en eso le hervía la sangre.

Muy bien Naruto puedes irte a descansar quiero un informe de lo sucedido mañana "Dijo Tsunade con una cara molesta"

Naruto al ver la cara de Tsunade se sentí mal el no quería decepcionarla trato de cumplir con su deber como ninja y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, solo asintió con la cabeza no confiaba en las palabras en ese momento así se fue a su departamento

Una vez llego a su apartamento se fue directo a dormir se sentía cansado su cuerpo pesaba como si llevara una piedra gigante en la espalda se acostó y se durmió de inmediato al otro día se despertó mejor pero le dolía el cuerpo en diferentes lugares.

A esto no puede ser peor me duelen partes que ni siquiera sabía que podía doler, bueno mejor será ir a tomar una ducha e ir a ver a Baa-chan para el informe "Dijo Naruto"

Después de que había terminado de bañarse se vistió y fue directo a la torre del Hokage pero no sin darse cuenta de las miradas de odio que los aldeanos le mandaban, una vez que llego decidió que esta vez tocaría la puerta en vez de entrar como un tornado, toco la puerta y espero a escuchar en "Pase"

Una vez dentro pudo ver a Tsunade enojada con un motón de papeles en su escritorio y a Shizune su secretaria y aprendiz, Naruto se paró frente a la Hokage y dio su informe pero no espero lo que iba a escuchar

Naruto tu misión aunque fue en cierta forma un éxito en otra forma es un fracaso e recibido el informe del mocoso Uchiha en donde sale que esta con diferentes huesos rotos, contusiones graves, que llegaron a ponerlo en riesgo, me deciento decepcionada de ti Naruto en estos momentos dudo de tu juicio y tu capacidad de análisis como fue que no te paraste a pensar en lo que estabas haciendo "Dijo Tsunade con una mirada de decepción"

En ese momento Naruto sintió una punzada en el corazón el siempre trato de no decepcionar a nadie siempre tratando de ser reconocido y e aquí decepcionado ni nada más y nada menos que a Tsunade su Baa-chan y vio a Shizune con una mirada similar a la mujer que consideraba su hermana, en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abre y entra Sakura en el momento en que Sakura entra y ve a Naruto se acerca a él y le da una bofetada y le grita

"Naruto no Baka como se te ocurre deja a mi Sasuke-kun así te odio" "Dijo con puro odio en su mirada en sus palabras"

No lo podía creer el que arriesgo su vida por traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha estaba aquí recibiendo todo lo malo el odio de la gente que él consideraba la gente más cercana a él su familia no lo entendía que había hecho para merecerlo, en ese momento Tsunade hablo

Muy bien Naruto Puedes retírate y piensa en lo que hiciste para no cometer estos errores

Naruto al escuchar solamente respondió Muy bien Hokage-Sama y se retiró a su apartamento, una vez que la puerta se cerró Shizune hablo a su mentor

Tsunade-Sama no cree que fue muy duro al tratar a Naruto-Kun así ni siquiera hemos escuchado el informe completo y aún tenemos que interrogar al Uchiha

No te preocupes tanto Shizune solo lo le estoy mostrando los errores que cometió como shinobi en tiene que cumplir sus misiones lo mejor que pueda y no cometer errores como casi matar a un compañero shinobi aunque este esté en sospechas de deserción y como Hokage tengo darle a conocer sus errores "Dijo Tsunade con una mirada solemne a sus palabras"

Ahora Sakura cuál es el informe del Uchiha en ese momento Sakura hablo

Mejor Hokage-Sama, Sasuke-Kun ha sido estabilizado y se estima que en uno días despertara

Muy bien Sakura puedes Retirarte, Así Sakura se fue sin decir nada mas

**Con Naruto**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha sumido en sus pensamientos todo lo que había hecho no había sido para nada todos lo culpaba, maldición que quería que hiciera si yo no lo golpeaba me hubiera matado y de todas formas casi lo logro me atravesó el pecho, y así se fue hasta su apartamento sumido en sus pensamientos

Una vez que llego el solo se recostó es su cama y después de un momento sintió un tirón es su mente

**MINDESCAPE**

Naruto se despertó un una alcantarilla que el reconoció al instante como su mente y empezó a caminar hasta que llego al frente de la jaula donde se encontraba la razón de todos sus problemas desde que nació y escucho al Kyubi hablar

**Kit necesito hablar contigo "**Dijo el Kyubi con su gran y tenebrosa voz"

Naruto no entendía el zorro quería hablar con él ni quería despedazarlo como había intentado otras veces cuando se habían encontrado asi que le respondió

Que quiere Baka Kitsune acaso es otra forma para tratar de matarme y controlar mi cuerpo "Dijo Naruto con ira en su voz"

Tranquilo kit solo quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber porque te quedas en esta basura de pueblo que te trata como un demonio "Dijo Kyubi con veneno en cada palabra"

Naruto pensó lio que Kyubi le estaba diciendo debatiendo la razón del porque todavía permanecía en este pueblo que lo trataba como la peor de las enfermedades y respondió

Este es mi hogar y donde puedo cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage y demostrarle a la gente de este pueblo lo que valgo "dijo Naruto con convicción en sus palabras"

Tu no entiendes kit que este agujero no lograras nada estos humanos piensan que tú eres yo te ven como un demonio y no van a dejarte cumplir tus metas solo te van a utilizar como un arma y un peón al cual manejar y después desechar "Dijo Kyubi"

Naruto escucho cada palabra que salió de la boca del zorro (hocico en este caso xD) y sabía que era cierto lo que decía y se había demostrado a lo largo de su vida siempre que intento hacer algo los aldeanos ni siquiera lo verían siempre solo, pero algo vino a su mente porque el Kyubi le decía esto

Porque me dices esto no es como que fuera tu problema "Dijo Naruto con cierta tristeza en sus palabras"

Kyubi noto esa tristeza y le respondió, en realidad kit quisiera antes que todo pedirte perdón por todo lo que te ha pasado en tu vida sé que en gran parte es mi culpa, pero si me dejaras explicarte que fue lo que paso hace 13 años entenderías mejor "dijo Kyubi con la misma tristeza que Naruto"

Naruto lo pensó un momento el odiaba al zorro ya que por su culpa él era odiado pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, podía ser por simple curiosidad o por la tristeza con las que dijo esas palabras

"Muy Bien te escucho"

**Hace 13 años el día en que tú estabas naciendo yo fui liberado por un hombre conocido como Madara Uchiha para destruir Konoha el uso Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan y me atrapo en un Genjutsu el cual me hiso entrar en una furia incontrolable y destruir este pueblo, El Cuarto Hokage logro deshacer el Genjutsu pero yo todavía no entraba en razón así que él me sello dentro de ti como último recurso y esa es la razón por la que estoy dentro de ti, kit no espero que me perdones pero quería que supieras la verdad, y pedirte perdón si yo no hubiera sido atrapada en ese Genjutsu no tendrías que haber sufrido todo esto en tu vida, perdón Kit "Dijo Kyubi "**

No podía creerlo era un sueño el Gran Kyubi no Kitsune le estaba pidiendo perdón lo único que podía pensar es que era un sueño un sueño muy raro pero algo lo golpeo en sus pensamientos

Dijiste atrapada ósea que tú eres mujer "Pregunto Naruto"

Si kit soy mujer porque tienes algún problema con que el Gran y poderoso Kyubi no Kitsune sea una mujer "Dijo Kyubi con un toque de ira es su voz"

No no no no tengo ningún problema es solo que como te describen los libros pensé que eras hombre y tu voz no es muy femenina que digamos, entonces puedo preguntar porque la primera vez que te vi trataste de despedazarme y ahora estas pidiendo perdón

**Bueno kit cuando viniste esa vez yo diría que fue un mal momento estaba en esa época del mes y estaba enojada y tu llegaste y bueno tu llegaste exigiendo mi youki y yo estaba enojada y por eso trate de despedazarte **"Dijo el Kyubi riendo al final"

Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, bueno Kyu-chan no te preocupes ahora que escuche tu historia no puedo culparte, el Infierno sería un imbécil si te culpara por algo que estaba fuera de tu control "Dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa** "**

**Por primera vez Kyubi agradeció a kami porque su pelaje cubrió su sonrojo un humano había logrado eso en ella en la más poderosa de los Bijuu, y es más él no la culpaba por lo que le había sucedido en su vida ni un poco al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que reflejaba la sinceridad entonces decidió en ese momento que de alguna forma tenía que sacarlo del agujero al que él llamaba hogar**

**Kit porque no te vas de este agujero y buscas un mejor lugar para vivir existe muchos mejores lugares para vivir que este lugar que te trata como una enfermedad "**Dijo Kyubi"

Bueno no sabría a donde ir además si me voy no tendría a nadie para que me entrenara y aquí están todos mis amigo además de si me voy me pondrían en el libro Bingo como Ninja Renegado "Dijo Naruto"

**Bueno kit primero hay mucho lugares que yo puedo llevarte no por nada he vivido más de 2000 años y puedo entrenarte, aunque no lo creas conozco las Artes Ninjas o me vas a decir que ese sensei ciclope te ha enseñado mucho **"Dijo Kyubi"

Bueno es verdad Kakashi-Sensei no me enseña casi nada la única vez que me enseño algo fue cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabusa y de ahí solamente le ha enseñado a Sasuke-Teme incluso para los exámenes chunnin cuando le pedí que me enseñara algo me dio la espalda y se fue a enseñarle increíbles Jutsus al "Teme" "Dijo Naruto poniendo una cara cada vez más enojada"

**Además kit a los que tu llamas amigo no se preocupan por ti ni siquiera cuando llegaste te revisaron bien toda la atención fue para el Uchiha y aunque lo trajiste no conseguiste nada más que palabras de desprecio de eso habitantes del pueblo y de tu Hokage "**dijo Kyubi con una ira que iba creciendo de solo recordar lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Naruto"

Era verdad todo lo que decía Kyubi era cierto fue como un balde de agua helada, fue como cuando se cayó de la cama mientras se levantaba fue como bueno el entendía lo que quería decir Kyubi

Entonces que me enseñaras si me voy de Konoha "pregunto Naruto con curiosidad"

**Bueno kit te puedo enseñar Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu pero Fuinjutsu no puedo no soy muy buena en ese campo, se ciertas cosas pero solo servirían para entrenarte así que dices kit aceptas** "Dijo Kyubi"

Acepto me iré de Konoha así que se bueno conmigo Kyubi-Sensei "Dijo Naruto"

**Mmm… Kyubi-Sensei me gusta cómo suena eso, ahora Naruto necesito que me hagas un favor necesito que arranques una parte del sello así puedo darte un poco más de youki y viene con cierto beneficios para mí para entrenarte **"Dijo Kyubi"

Qué clase de beneficios y no voy a morir si arranco parte del sello "alzando una ceja con cierta curiosidad y temor"

**No kit no te matara solo sentirás un poco de dolor pero nada más y en los beneficios me va a dejar acceder a tu vista, olfato, y oído además vamos a establecer un vínculo mental **"Dijo Kyubi con una voz suave más femenina"

Muy bien lo are Kyu-chan, así Naruto se acercó a la jaula pero había un pequeño problema el sello estaba fuera de su alcance así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió corrió para escalar los barrotes de la fallando miserablemente

No puedo alcanzar ese estúpido sello y cuando intento escalarlo solo me caigo no puedo usar mi chakra aquí "Dijo Naruto mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de un chichón que le quedo de la caída"

**Kyubi al ver esto no pudo evitar reír, jajajajajajajajaja… kit esta es tu mente tu puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí jajajajajaja…. si quieres puedes convertir este lugar en una montaña o un páramo "**Dijo Kyubi entre risas"

Naruto no podía dejar de escuchar su risa era como la de un ángel excepto que la que se reía era una zorra de uno 150 metros de altura, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera bueno aquí va, "Así Naruto cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar"

De repente la jaula desapareció y el sello se convirtió en un collar empezaron a crecer árboles, se formó un lago con una cascada y empezaron a salir pequeños animales como ratones, zorros, conejos pájaros y una cabaña de madera todo cambio y Kyubi no podía dejar de estar impresionada de repente Naruto abrió los ojos y aprecio su obra de arte

Te gusta Kyu-chan "Dijo Naruto con su sonrisa característica" aunque no creo que la cabaña la vallas a ocupar pero se ve bien aquí

**Eso no es un problema Naru-kun espera un momento **así de repente el Kyubi se empezó a encoger y una nube de humo cuando empezó a desaparecer donde debería estar el Kyubi había una mujer de unos 18 años con el cabello rojo como la sangre y unos ojos carmesí con rendija un cuerpo como reloj de arena un busto que tiene que estar en taza dd pero en la parte superior se podían apreciar 2 orejas de zorro y atrás 9 colas que se movían en sincronía pero aun así Naruto no podía apartar su vista de ella hasta que se dio cuenta ella estaba desnuda pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Kyubi así que le iba a jugar una broma

**Te gusta lo que vez Naru-kun "**Dijo Kyubi con una voz seductora"

Naruto solo podía balbucear y ponerse rojo, yo, yo no, quiero decir si solo PUEDES PONERTE ROPA! Mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos

Kyubi solo podía reírse de su carcelero y ver lo diferente que era cualquier otro hombre al verla desnuda hubiera querido hacer otras cosas con ella que pedirle que se colocara ropa no es como que ella había hecho "ESO" alguna vez alguien no solo lo haría con el que amara y con nadie mas

Muy bien Naru-kun ahora puedes abrir tus ojos "Dijo Kyubi con su tono seductor"

Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver que Kyubi llevaba puesto un kimono tradicional rojo con dos zorros en la parte superior izquierda que Eran de color negro

**Ahora Naruto arranca una parte del sello de este collar,** así Naruto se fue acercando a Kyubi lentamente no es como que todos los días podías estar cerca de una mujer tan hermosa y menos si esa mujer era la más fuerte de los Bijuus, así Naruto se puso frente a Kyubi agarro el collar y arranco una cuarta parte del sello que colgaba entre los pechos de Kyubi no sin sonrojarse de una manera que haría a Hinata ver normal

Así arranco una parte y de repente podía sentir aun gran dolor que recorría su cuerpo pero era como el infierno mismo no se podía acordar de ningún momento que sintiera tanto dolor y eso que había tenido muchas veces en su vida y escucho a Kyubi hablar

Ahora Naru-kun vas a Salir de tu mente ya que es de mañana y en la noche nos vamos así que prepara lo esencial y cuando hablo de esencial no me refiero a que lleves toneladas de ramen entendido "Dijo Kyubi con una voz autoritaria y una mirada de acero que haría al más fuerte temblar"

Naruto solo podía escuchar y llorar por dentro de que no podría llevar todo el ramen que él quisiera así que solo asintió con su cabeza y de repente se desmayó y desapareció

**AFUERA MINDESCAPE**

Naruto se despertó en su cama y empezó a recordar lo que había hablado con Kyubi cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza que reconoció enseguida

**Naru-kun has lo que tengas que hacer ahora para que no sospechen y ve a buscar lo que necesitas para el viaje y deja de usar este traje naranjo me duelen los ojos de solo verlo **

Ok no es como que me gustara es todo lo que pude conseguir ya que los de pueblo no me vendería algo mejor pero guardo un traje anbu que Jiji me dio antes de morir para mi cumpleaños oye, Kyu-chan porque repentinamente me empezaste a llamar Naru-kun

**Porque tú me empezaste a llamar Kyu-chan además no me vas a decir que no te gusta que te llame así N-A-R-U-K-U-N **"Dijo Kyubi con una voz seductora que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Naruto.

Así Naruto paso el día haciendo lo todo lo que hacía para que no sospecharan fue a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento 7 después fue a comer a "Ichiraku" donde le dio una carta a "Teuchi" una de las personas que más apreciaba junto con su hija Ayame o como el la llamaba Ayame-nee-chan después de que se despidió de ellos fue a su apartamento para terminar de prepararse se cambió ese mono naranja por el traje negro y salió de su apartamento hablado con Kyubi cubierto por las sombras y su gran sigilo después de todos esos años siendo perseguido por los habitantes de Konoha y los Anbus

Y donde vamos a ir Kyu-chan "pregunto Naruto mientras avanzaba "**primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos y al mismo tiempo saber que no nos van a encontrar tengo un lugar en mente pero tendrás que esperar para saber ya que salir de este agujero de pueblo es más importante**, ok estamos en las puertas no va a ser muy difícil salir ya que están durmiendo los porteros debería dejarles una sorpresa para cuando despierten "Dijo Naruto con una voz macabra"

**Ese es mi Naru-kun "**pensó Kyubi hasta que se dio cuenta de algo en sus palabras" **dije mi Naru-kun no puede ser porque estoy pensando así no es como que me guste o si bueno él es lindo y sus marcas de bigotes me gustaría acariciarlas no Kyubi concéntrate él todavía es un niño pero quizás e años más quizás lo are mío **"así Kyubi siguió con sus pensamiento cada vez más profundos y lascivos por mientras Naruto ya estaba corriendo por el bosque alejándose de Konoha y dejando su pasado atrás después de correr por unas 3 horas Naruto decidió hablar con Kyubi para saber a dónde se dirigirían

Oye Kyu-chan a dónde vamos ahora "Naruto no recibió respuesta así que decidió llamarla de nuevo" oye Kyu-chan estas hay "sin respuesta de nuevo pero podía escuchar una risa en el interior de su cabeza así que decidió lo más fácil gritar" OLLE KYUBI RESPONDE A DONDE NOS DIRIGIMOS!

**No era necesario gritar Naru-kun estaba en medio de decidir para el futuro **"aunque en sus pensamiento eran su futuro juntos pero eso no era necesario que se enterara todavíaprimero tenía que hacerlo caer en sus encantos"

**Bueno Naru-kun primero nos dirigiremos a "Nami No Kuni" **

"Naruto no entendía porque Nami así que decido preguntar" porque ir allí Kyu-chan ahora que Nami está conectada con el puente que construyo Tazuna Ninjas de Konoha deben estar patrullando

**Quiero que vayas a Nami porque nos dirigimos a Mizu no Kuni vamos a a la casa del viejo que construyo el puente nos quedaremos 1 día en Nami y después a Mizu al lugar que nos dirigimos tiene que ver con tus antepasado pero no preguntes por que no te diré nada hasta que lleguemos a donde vamos **

Tu sabes de mi antepasados Kyu-chan dime sabes de mi madre o mi padre

**Si se pero como dije no te lo dire hasta que lleguemos el lugar que vamos se llama "Uzushiogakure no Sato" eso es todo ahora corre te prestare un poco de mi youki así no nos tardaremos demasiado en llegar **" así Kyubi le dio un poco de poder a Naruto " él quería saber por fin después de todos esos años el sabia de alguien que sabía de sus padres y por lo que le dijo Kyubi le diría cando llegara así que acelero todo lo que pudo para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a esa aldea que mención Kyubi

Así las horas pasaron y Naruto llego a al principio del puente y leyó el letrero del puente "**El nombre de este puente está dedicado a la persona que nos trajo la esperanza para seguir adelante este es el GRAN PUENTE NARUTO"**

No pensé que mis actos serían tan grandes en este lugar y mucho menos que le pusieran mi nombre al puente suena bien si Gran puente Naruto me gusta cómo suena jejejejeje….. "fue despertado de sus pensamientos por Kyubi "

**Naru-kun concéntrate tenemos que seguir tu clon no durara más de medio día con el chakra que le dejaste y esa pobre excusa que dijo es un poco difícil creer que tú te enfermarías **

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto dio las ordene a su clon" Muy bien escucha cuando alguien venga a buscarte para ir a entrenar o cualquier otra cosa diles que estas enfermo y que vas a descansar por hoy entendido, "claro jefe no se preocupe todo saldrá bien "

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Bueno es mejor seguir pronto amanecerá y mi broma se activara jajajajaja…. Es una pena que no puedo estar hay para ver es una obra de arte esa broma un clásico "Dijo Naruto con una lagrima en su ojo de solo pensar en los que les iba a pasar a los porteros de Konoha"

**En Konoha**

Los guardianes eternos de Konoha Izumo Kamizuki y Kotetsu Hagane se estaban despertando cuando se para de sus asientos para estirar los huesos cuando siente que tiran unos cables de repente se cae encima una sustancia pegajosa encima y no solo eso después caen plumas y unas bombas apestosas en lo único que podía hacer era verse y maldecir a la persona que le había hecho eso

Izumo: juro que encontrare a la persona que hizo esto y la pagara caro

Kotetsu: espera como es que no nos dimos cuenta de que colocaron estas

Trampas

Izumo: quizás fue un jounin o un anbu aunque lo dudo quizás era una prueba

Para medirnos y fallamos miserablemente

Kotetsu: que haremos ahora si Hokage-sama nos ve así nos va a degradar

Izumo: tenemos que salir de aquí pero como no podemos dejar las puertas si

Guardias

Kakashi: Yo, por que parecen gallinas y huelen como si no se hubieran

Bañado en semanas?

Izumo y Kotetsu: Kakashi necesitamos que te quedes aquí y cuides las

Puertas necesitamos bañarnos y sacarnos estas

Plumas y el olor

Kakashi: no puedo tengo que entrenar a mi equipo y no quiero llegar tarde

Kotetsu: Si te quedas te compramos el nuevo volumen de "**Icha****Icha****Paradise**

**Una****cita****bajo****la****luna"**

Kakashi al escuchar eso no lo pensó más de un minuto y acepto su equipo podía entender que se había perdido "**en el camino de la vida"** por mientras Izumo y Kotetsu se fueron corriendo para sus casa a arreglar el problemas en el que estaba

**En Nami no Kuni**

Naruto estaba recorriendo el pueblo al que había salvado de gato con su equipo ahora era muy diferente ahora había mucha gente caminando por las calles el mercado se veía mejor con diferentes tiendas

Bueno me alegro de que ahora estén mejor veo que nuestra ayuda sirvió de algo "Dijo Naruto con alegría en su voz y una gran sonrisa"

**Tú ayudaste mucho para lograr que este pueblo lograra ser lo que es, les diste esperanza y la fuerza para poder levantarse de nuevo y luchar para ser libres "**DijoKyubi con una voz de orgullo por su Naru-kun"

Gracias Kyu-chan no sabes lo que significa para mí escuchar esas palabras, ahora a donde Tazuna ese viejo espero que no esté borracho

Así Naruto camino hasta que llego a la casa de Tazuna donde toco y vio que se abría la puerta y la persona que abrió era tsunami la hija de Tazuna

Ella tenía una estatura media ni muy alta ni muy baja un cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color negro con una bonita figura y unos pechos con una taza c

Tsunami no podía creerlo delante de ella estaba la persona que los ayudo de muchas maneras y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir

Naruto no entendía aquí una chica lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello no es que no le gustara ser abrazado las chicas no lo abrazaban es más si el trataba sabía que terminarían golpeándolo

Tsunami-san no puedo respirar me ahogo "Naruto tenía la cabeza entre los pechos de Tsunami no sabía si se iba a desmaya por falta de aire o de vergüenza"

Tsunami al escuchar a Naruto reacciono y los soltó, lo siento Naruto-kun es que estoy feliz de verte pero no te quedes hay pasa por favor, y dime Naruto-kun que te trae a "Nami" "Tsunami tenía la esperanza de que el viniera en una misión y se quedara por un tiempo no lo admitiría frente a nadie pero ella se había enamorado de el niño que salvo al pueblo a ella y a su hijo"

Sería mejor explicar por qué estoy aquí si están todos reunidos y donde están Tazuna e Inari "Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso por estar a solo con tsunami después de lo que pasó en la entrada"

Ellos fueron a comprar al pueblo deberían estar por llegar no te preocupes, dime Naruto-kun has desayunado ya

No he viajado toda la noche desde Konoha y vine directo aquí para hablar con Tazuna "Dijo Naruto con cierta tristeza que no paso desapercibida por Tsunami así que trato de animarlo muy bien Naruto tu espera yo voy a preparar el desayuno para todos, en ese preciso momento la puerta se abre a Tazuna e Inari

Inari al ver a Naruto fue corriendo a darle un abrazo, Naruto-nii-chan porque estás aquí

Hola gaki hace tiempo que no te veo y donde están tus compañeros la niña de pelo rosa con un altavoz en la garganta el chico deprimente y el espantapájaros ciclope "ese momento Naruto decidió contarles lo que había pasado en Konoha de principio a fin omitiendo que podía hablar con una zorra gigante en su interior

Tazuna: Bueno gaki ahora entiendo porque estás aquí pero dime te vas a

Quedar o seguirás viajando

Naruto: ahora mismo no creo quedarme más de día ya que Konoha enviara

Ninja a buscarme aquí o eso creo

Tazuna: ya veo y dime a donde te diriges?

Naruto: oye Kyu-chan puedo decirles a ellos a donde me dirijo?

**Kyubi: **sería mejor que no un Yamanaka puede leer la mente, ya que este

Es uno de los lugares que tú puedes venir ya que eres un héroe aquí

Pero puedes visitarlos o puedes decirle a esa mujer llamada tsunami que venga con nosotros "Dijo Kyubi con una voz seductora "

Eehh porque le diría a Tsunami-san que venga ella tiene a Tazuna e Inari además no creo que quisiera además donde vamos son ruinas no hay nada que pueda darle o que le gustaría estar hay "Dijo Naruto con una voz triste"

Tazuna, Inari veían todas las caras que ponía Naruto pasaba de una de pensar a una triste y de nuevo pensativa hasta que Tsunami hablo para que vinieran a comer el desayuno

Muy bien chico vengan a comer el desayuno está servido, así el desayuno paso en silencio excepto para Naruto que seguí conversando no Kyubi sobre Tsunami

Entiende Naru-kun ella está enamorada de ti lo puedo oler "Dijo Kyubi un poco irritada ya por la terquedad de Naruto sobre el tema"

Está bien voy a preguntarle pero si pasa algo malo o ella se enoja conmigo la culpa será tuya "Dijo Naruto con una voz resignada después de ser vencido por Kyubi" Naruto salió de su conversación con Kyubi cuando Inari le pregunto de nuevo si les podía decir a donde se dirigía

Lo siento Inari pero no pudo decirte a donde voy si lo hiciera ustedes estarían en peligro ya que estarían ayudando a un Ninja renegado

Inari solo bajo la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería no quería causarle más problemas a Naruto de los que tenia

Tsunami en ese momento decidió hablar, dime Naruto donde vas es un lugar cerca de aquí

No diría que cerca pero si podría venir a visitarlos pero me tomaría un poco de tiempo "Dijo Naruto con una pose de pensador"

Y estarás solo hay solo tú que harás para comer y entrenar "Pregunto Tsunami ya ideando un plan para estar con Naruto"

Tazuna e Inari solo veían la conversación que tenían no quería decir nada pero los 2 sabían por Tsunami/mamá le estaba haciendo esas preguntas y ellos apoyarían para que fueran felices

Pues sí tendría que cazar mi comida y prepárame la "Dijo Naruto"

Y eso no te ayudaría en tu entrenamiento ya que perderías tiempo "Dijo Tsunami

En ese momento Tazuna e Inari decidieron ayudar a su hija/mamá, Naruto por que no llevas a Tsunami contigo para que te ayude, si mamá puede ayudarte en algunas cosas por mientras que tu entrenas además dijiste que estas cerca así que no es como que no la veremos nunca mas

En ese momento Naruto estaba conectando puntos en su cabeza Tsunami intentaba sacarle información de a dónde iba y ahora Tazuna e Inari le decían que la llevara con él ahora estaba más seguro de lo que le había dicho Kyubi podía ser verdad pero decidió asegurarse

Pero si ella va conmigo que pasara con ustedes no la necesitan también ella los ayuda también" Dijo Naruto "

No te preocupes nosotros nos la podemos arreglar bien solos no somos unos inútiles "Dijo Tazuna un poco ofendido"

Bueno eso no lo decido yo ni ustedes tenemos que preguntarle a Tsunami-san, que dices Tsunami-san te gustaría acompañarme "Dijo Naruto "

Tsunami no podía creerlo su padre e hijo la estaban apoyando para ir con la persona de la que está enamorada no lo pensó 2 veces y respondió, claro que si Naruto-kun me gustaría ir contigo

Y cuando salen "pregunto Tazuna e Inari"

Bueno tenía pensado irme en la noche para evitar que la gente me vea demasiado y puedan rastrearme pero no sé si Tsunami-san puede salir hoy

En ese momento Kyubi decidió darle jugar un poco con Naruto

Naru-kun ahora tienes a 2 hermosas mujeres contigo para complacerte y poder cumplir algunas de tus fantasías más salvajes así que como te gustaría "Dijo Kyubi en su tono seductor"

Naruto solo se podía sonrojar y maldecir a la zorra pervertida que le estaba metiendo cosas en la cabeza, por mientras Tsunami se había ido a empacar

Algunas cosas que iba a necesitar y Tazuna e Inari habían ido a hacer la comida para demostrar que no se morirían solos

Así paso el día Naruto pudo ver los recuerdos de su clon disipado, no eran grandes recuerdos nadie fue a verlo en todo el día debió imaginárselo nadie se preocupaba por el pero ahora sabía que le tiempo estaba corriendo y tenía que moverse ya cuando llego la noche Naruto y Tsunami se despidieron de Tazuna e Inari

Recuerda papá no debes tomar demasiado sake e Inari no descuides tus obligaciones entendido

Como el agua señora nosotros sobreviviremos a esta guerra "dijeron Tazuna e Inari pero cuando vieron la cara de Tsunami tragaron grueso era la mirada de no hacen lo que les digo lo lamentaran al final

No te preocupes hija estaremos bien ahora ve que el gaki te está esperando, si mamá Naruto-nii-chan te está esperando cuídate te quiero

Tsunami abrazo a su padre y a su hijo por mientras Naruto veía la escena con nostalgia como hubiera sido de diferente su vida,

Bueno Naruto-kun vamos, claro sube a mi espalda así el viaje será más rápido

Estaremos llegando a nuestro destino en unos mañana al medio día "Dijo Naruto

Así viajaron toda la noche hasta llegar al puerto casi al amanecer donde Naruto arrendo un bote para que los llevara a las coordenadas que le había dado Kyubi en ese momento Tsunami decidió preguntar a donde se dirigían

Nos dirigimos a Uzushiogakure la tierra donde Vivian las personas de mi clan antes que decidieran atacarlos "Dijo Naruto con evidente tristeza e ira en su voz"

Así el viaje fue entre conversaciones entre Tsunami y Naruto y comentarios lascivos de Kyubi sobre ellos haciendo cosas pervertidas

En Konoha

Shizune ven de inmediato "Grito la Hokage "

Si Tsunade-sama que ocurre "pregunto Shizune "

En mocoso Uchiha ha despertado me acaba de llegar el informe así que vamos a ir al hospital para saber lo que sucedió en el "valle del fin"

Así Tsunade y Shizune hicieron un "Sunshin jutsu" para ir al hospital, así aparecieron en la habitación de Uchiha donde notaron a Sakura tratando de calmar al mocoso Uchiha de levantarse de la cama al ver esto Tsunade interfirió de inmediato para saber que pasaba

Que sucede aquí porque estas tratando de salir del hospital en tu estado "pregunto Tsunade con enojo"

Naruto donde esta Naruto él está bien "Dijo Sasuke aun tratando de levantarse"

Que quieres decir mocoso Naruto está bien él fue el que te trajo de vuelta "Dijo Tsunade cada vez más irritada por el Uchiha"

Usted no entiende yo lo atravesé con un "Chidori" es imposible que este bien "Dijo Sasuke"

A que te refieres mocoso Naruto no tenía nada importante cuando Sakura me trajo su informe médico "dijo Tsunade "

En ese momento Sakura decidió hablar, en realidad Tsunade-sama yo no vi a Naruto venir al hospital para que lo revisaran es mas no lo veo desde ese día en su oficina

¡SHIZUNE! Tráeme a Naruto en este momento, Sakura tráeme al doctor que te entrego ese informe médico yo me quedo quiero saber todo lo que paso en el "Valle del Fin" Uchiha y no omitas nada

Hai Hokage-sama y así Sakura y Shizune salieron de la habitación por mientras que Tsunade interrogaba al mocoso Uchiha, después de haber escuchado la historia del Uchiha no Tsunade no podía creer como había tratado a Naruto en esa pelea Naruto estuvo al borde de la muerte igual que el Uchiha y ella lo había tratado mal ni siquiera comprobar ella misma su salud sabiendo que todos odia a Naruto y a nadie le importaba

En ese momento Shizune entra corriendo

Tsunade-sama, Naruto no estaba en su apartamento solo encontré esto

Shizune le entrego el collar que ella le había dado en la apuesta cuando se conocieron en "Tanzaku Gai" y 2 cartas que iban destinadas a Jiraiya y Ichiraku

Shizune llama a Shikamaru a mi oficina ¡AHORA! , Hai Hokage-sama,

Así Shizune volvió a irse y Tsunade se fue a su oficina con un solo pensamiento "Perdón Naruto "


	2. Búsqueda y Orígenes

**Hola a todos les traigo otro capítulo como saben o soy dueño de Naruto Espero que lo disfrute como el capítulo pasado y gracias por sus comentarios**

**Capitulo pasado:**

Shizune le entrego el collar que ella le había dado en la apuesta cuando se conocieron en "Tanzaku Gai" y 2 cartas que iban destinadas a Jiraiya y Ichiraku

Shizune llama a Shikamaru a mi oficina ¡AHORA! , Hai Hokage-sama,

Así Shizune volvió a irse y Tsunade se fue a su oficina con un solo pensamiento "Perdón Naruto "

**Capítulo 2: Búsqueda y Orígenes**

Tsunade iba de regreso a su oficina pensando en lo que había hecho como había traicionado la confianza que Naruto había depositado en ella, un error que ella sabía que sería difícil perdonar, cuando llego a su oficina noto 2 cosas

La Primera era que Jiraiya estaba sentado en un sillón con una cara seria y la Segunda era que el nunca ponía una cara seria si no era algo importante así que hiso lo que creyó correcto en ese momento

Jiraiya necesitamos conversar de algo importante "Dijo Tsunade con una voz que denotaba cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Jiraiya "

Entonces dime Tsunade que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo "Dijo Jiraiya"

Es Naruto él se fue de la aldea no sabemos dónde se encuentra ya mande a llamar a Shikamaru para que salga junto con un equipo de rastreo para traer de vuelta a Naruto "Dijo Tsunade"

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! Como es eso él no puede haberse ido así sin más, Tiene que haber una razón "Dijo Jiraiya con una voz grave "

Tsunade no quería decirle que fue culpa de ella que Naruto se fuera de la aldea pero no le iba a mentir a su compañero de equipo el descubriría que estaba mintiendo o cambiando la historia así que decidió decirle todo, Ya que si alguien podría traer a Naruto de vuelta ese sería Jiraiya

Lo que sucede es que" Así Tsunade le conto todo lo que sucedió a Jiraiya de principio a fin, cuando Tsunade le Dijo lo de las cartas"

"Jiraiya" Naruto dejo una carta con tu nombre y otra para Ichiraku Dijo Tsunade" así le entrego dicha carta y Jiraiya comenzó a leer

_Ero-Sennin_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que ya estoy a muchos kilómetros de distancia de Konoha bueno te escribi esta carta para darte las gracias por haberte preocupado por mí y haberme entrenado eres lo más cercano a un padre y espero que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo gracias por todo y podrías entregarle la otra carta tu a Teuchi-Osan y Ayame-Nee-Chan_

_Eso es todo nos vemos Ero-Sennin_

_P.D: Este es un regalo de despedida Si quieres espiar el baño de mujeres manda a un "__**Kage Bunshin**__" Así no sufrirás las golpizas y tendrás todos los recuerdos del clon _

Ese niño "Dijo Jiraiya con un voz que no reflejaba nada"

Que pasa con Naruto no me digas que ara algo terrible como suicidarse o tomara venganza contra Konoha y vamos a tener que detenerlo, pero de repente Tsunade es sacada de su pensamientos en voz alta por un grito de alegría de Jiraiya

¡ESE NIÑO ES EL GENIO MAS GRANDE QUE ESTE MUNDO PUEDE TENER COMO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO ESO ANTES TANTAS GOLPIZAS Y SUFRIMINETO POR MI INVESTIGACION PERO NO MAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! "Dijo Jiraiya mientras saltaba con lágrimas en los ojos de alegría cuando se detuvo"

Tsunade estaba parada al lado de Jiraiya con una gota en la cabeza pensando en lo que estaba en la carta que Naruto le dejo a Jiraiya, pero en ese momento la puerta sonó

Entre "Dijo Tsunade mientras controlaba a Jiraiya"

En ese momento entra Shizune con Shikamaru e inesperadamente Sakura venía con ellos y un médico atrás que venía con una gran sonrisa

Tsunade-Sama e traído a Shikamaru "Dijo Shizune"

Muy bien Shizune, ahora me puedo saber qué hace este médico aquí Sakura "Dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su escritorio"

Este médico es el que me entrego el informe de Naruto Hokage-Sama "Dijo Sakura"

En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tsunade, muy bien denme un minuto a solas con el Shizune, Shikamaru, Sakura, los tres respondieron con un

Hai Hokage-Sama, y salieron de la oficina del Hokage Sakura y Shizune con miedo de lo que podría pasar y Shikamaru diciendo solo "Problemático"

Ahora que solo estamos nosotros podrías decirme porque el informe médico que me entregaste de Naruto Uzumaki es falso "Dijo Tsunade con una voz que prometía dolor si no respondías bien" en el momento que Jiraiya escucho el nombre de Naruto entro en estado profesional con una mirada de hielo que podría matar

No se a que se refiere Hokage-Sama el informe que entregue de Uzumaki-San no es una copia yo mismo lo revise cuando llego a la aldea "Dijo el médico sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara"

Enserio entonces no le molestara que Yamanaka Inoichi verifique sus palabras, "Anbu" de repente de la nada un Anbu con mascara de Oso apareció de la nada

Hai Hokage-Sama cuáles son sus órdenes "Dijo el Anbu Oso con voz monótona"

Quiero que lleves a señor aquí al hombre con Ibiki e Inoichi para que sea interrogado sobre sus procedimientos médicos con Naruto Uzumaki "Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa cuando vio la cara del médico al mencionar a Ibiki"

El hombre al escuchar donde seria llevado su sonrisa se perdió y estaba sudando demasiado, el sabia de Ibiki Morino, cualquiera que fuera interrogado por ese hombre sufriría peor que en el infierno así que temiendo por su vida decidió hablar"

No es necesario hacer algo tan precipitado Hokage-Sama "Dijo el médico con evidente miedo en su voz"

Tsunade lo tenía donde quería él le iba a decir todo lo que quería saber pero no iba a perdonar lo que había hecho, por su culpa ella había pensado que Naruto había salido prácticamente ileso y no se preocupó de ver si el informe era verdadero creyó ciegamente y ese era su error

No te preocupes solo dime lo que quiero saber y no tendremos que llegar tan lejos "Dijo Tsunade "

Muy Bien Hokage-Sama "Dijo el médico con voz derrotada"

¿Primera pregunta es verdadero el informe de Uzumaki Naruto?

No Hokage-Sama es falso Uzumaki-San nunca llego para ser revisado "Respondió el medico"

¿Segunda pregunta porque entrego un informe falso?

Porque tiene que ser revisado un "Demonio como el" que solo trae infelicidad a este pueblo "Respondió el medico con ira es su voz un error que le costó muy caro"

Un demonio, ¡EL NO ES UN DEMONIO ES NARUTO UZUMAKI LA PERSONA QUE MAS A AYUDADO A KONOHA SIENDO LA CARCERL QUE MANTIENE AL KYUBI DE MATANRNOS A TODOS NOSOTROS IMBECILLLLLLLL! "Le grito Tsunade al médico el cual cayó sobre su trasero ante la intención asesina que provenía de la Hokage"

Oso llévatelo y que Ibiki le saque toda la información que tenga si hay algún involucrado mas "Dijo Tsunade"

Hai Hokage-Sama "Respondió el Anbu oso con voz monótona" agarro al hombre y desapareció en un remolino de hojas

En ese momento Jiraiya que no se había movido de su lugar y había escuchado todo lo que Tsunade Dijo izo pasara a Shizune, Shikamaru y Sakura que estaban esperando fuera de la oficina

Shikamaru quiero que juntes un equipo de Rastreadores para buscar a Naruto y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha Jiraiya ira contigo el encabezara esta búsqueda, Jiraiya al escuchar eso decidió intervenir

Lo siento Tsunade pero yo no voy a unirme a ese equipo ni ninguno que esté buscando a Naruto "Dijo Jiraiya"

Tsunade al escuchar lo que dijo su antiguo compañero de equipo decidió preguntar lo que había dicho por si había entendido mal

Que quieres decir con que no te unirás a la búsqueda de Naruto "Pregunto Tsunade con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo imponente"

Lo que escuchaste Tsunade no me uniré a ningún equipo, Para que, para que siga siendo insultado, para que la gente lo desprecie para que sus compañeros lo traten mal, para que este solo sin nadie, pues no el vivirá mejor afuera de Konoha conocerá gente que no sabe de su carga tendrá amigos de verdad, gente que lo querrá "Dijo Jiraiya con ira en su voz", Sabes cuál fue el error de " Sarutobi Sensei" Tsunade, el creyó demasiado en el pueblo en sus habitantes, que un día tratarían a Naruto como el héroe que debió ser y no como si fuera el cáncer que tiene esta aldea y tú al parecer también creías lo mismo y ese fue el error más grande que pudiste haber cometido y sabes cuál fue el error más grande que nosotros cometimos Tsunade el error más grande que cometimos fue no haber estado en la infancia de nuestro "ahijado" para protegerlo y ese es un error que vamos a tener que pagar hasta el día de nuestras muerte y pedir perdón a Minato y Kushina ahora si me disculpan tengo una carta que entregar, " y así Jiraiya desapareció en un remolino de hojas"

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba tratando de Procesar toda la información que Jiraiya casi al borde de las lágrimas, en ese momento Shikamaru decidió interferir él había escuchado todo la conversación él ya sabía por qué había sido llamado después de escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya

"Tos, Tos" Tsunade-Sama puedo preguntar para que he sido llamado "Dijo Shikamaru"

Tsunade en ese momento recordó que había gente es su oficina y volvió a su modo profesional

Shikamaru quiero que formes un equipo de rastreadores y busques a Naruto y lo traigas de vuelta, el abandono la aldea no puedo decirte hace cuanto ya que al parecer nadie lo sabe pero estimamos que se fue hac Días "Dijo Tsunade"

Muy bien Hokage-Sama ya tengo a un equipo en mente pero este equipo solo se va a limitar a Genin o puede haber otros Ninjas de mayor rango Ya que Jiraiya-Sama se negó a participar "Pregunto Shikamaru"

No tu seras el líder de este equipo no puedo poner a un Chunnin o jounin aparte de ti ya que no nos hemos recuperado de la invasión que "Oto y Suna" nos hicieron ellos tienen que cumplir la mayor cantidad de misiones para restaura el pueblo y los del consejo no lo permitirían tampoco es un milagro que todavía no me llaman para molestarme "Resoplo Tsunade al pensar en el consejo"

Muy bien Hokage-Sama entonces me retiro para comenzar a reunir al equipo "Dijo Shikamaru" y salió de la oficina mientras que Shizune y Sakura se limpiaban las lágrimas ya que ellas no fueron tan fuertes como como Tsunade para contenerse después de haber escuchado a Jiraiya

Sakura que había escuchado toda la conversación tenía solo una pregunta en su mente porque tenían que pedir perdón al "Cuarto Hokage y a la Muerte Roja de Konoha" así que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió preguntar

Tsunade-Sama porque Jiraiya-Sama menciono al "Cuarto y a la Muerte roja" y también porque mencionaron la vida de Naruto como si fuera un infierno y lo más importante porque dijo que era su ahijado siempre pensé que Naruto la llamaba así porque era una especie de apodo no que ustedes estaban conectados de alguna manera

Tsunade debatía en decirle a Sakura pero después de mucho pensar decidió que ya no guardaría más secretos le diría a Sakura la Razón y al consejo que Uzumaki Naruto era Hijo del más grande Hokage que esta aldea pudo tener y que ella y Jiraiya eran sus padrinos

Después de haberle contado a Sakura y decirle a Shizune que llamara al consejo Preparo todo lo necesario para demostrar la veracidad de las palabras que iba a decir delante de las personas más molestas de Konoha.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru ya tenía el equipo listo para salir de Konoha para iniciar la búsqueda de Naruto, el equipo Consistía en Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, todos ellos habían tenido reacciones diferentes al escuchar que Naruto Había desertado de la aldea

Hinata: Se había desmayado 1 hora solo para despertar preguntándose si

Había sido un mal sueño y resulta que era verdad

Kiba: Se había enojado no podía creerlo Naruto había desertado la persona

Que siempre gritaba que se convertiría en Hokage su rival se había ido

Shino: Había permanecido estoico si mostrar ninguna emoción pero su

Indicaba que había sido afectado con la noticia

Así salieron de la aldea siguiendo a Kiba y Akamaru

**Con Jiraiya**

Había estado sentado en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage por más de 3 horas debatiendo en lo que iba hacer si buscar a Naruto y traerlo o buscarlo y seguir entrenándolo pero una cosa era clara el tenía que hablar frente a frente y decirle muchas cosas en ese momento recordó las reacciones de Teuchi y Ayame

**FlashBack**

Jiraiya había llegado a las puertas de la tienda de Ramen en un remolino de hojas cuando entro fue recibido por Teuchi que estaba atendiendo a otro cliente, Teuchi cuando vio a Jiraiya Fue a recibirlo y ver qué era lo que quería

Que le gustaría comer Jiraiya-Sama "Pregunto Teuchi con una sonrisa y su pequeño cuaderno para anotar los pedidos"

No vengo a comer Teuchi-San "Respondió Jiraiya "vengo a entregarles una carta de Naruto a ti y a su hija, así Jiraiya le entrego la carta que Naruto les había escrito

Teuchi al recibir la carta con manos temblorosas llamo a su hija la cual salió de atrás de la tienda con una sonrisa pero en el momento que vio la cara de su padre su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por preocupación

Ayame hemos recibido una carta de parte de Naruto "Dijo Teuchi" Ayame al escuchar eso pensó lo peor así que rápidamente avanzo hasta en lado de su padre y comenzaron a leer la carta juntos

_Hola Teuchi-Osan y Ayame-Nee-Chan _

_Primero que todo quiero pedirles perdón por no despedirme de ustedes en persona resulta que me fui de la aldea ya no pude seguir en un lugar que me odia quiero buscar un lugar en el cual la gente me conozca como Naruto y no como el demonio quiero darles las gracias por toda su ayuda ustedes fueron de las pocas personas que me trataron por quien soy y no por lo llevo en mis hombros gracias por todo pero no se preocupen cuando pueda les enviare una carta para que sepan que estoy bien _

_P.D: siempre he querido decirle a Ayame que me gusta más con el pelo suelto y su linda cara sonriente y sus lindas piernas, viejo no te enojes yo también soy hombre y no pude evitar fijarme en eso bueno hasta otra_

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Jiraiya todavía podía recordar las caras rojas una de Teuchi y Ayame uno por lo elogios que le escribió en la carta y el otro de ira por decirle tales cosas a su hija, solo podía reírsepero lo que más recordó fue la tristeza que ellos había demostrado el saber que Naruto se había ido de la aldea de cierta forma les había roto el corazón 

Así que Jiraiya con una nueva resolución decidió que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante él iba a encontrar a Naruto pero no para traerlo pero si para entrenarlo y enseñarle lo necesario para que fuera reconocido como Uzumaki Naruto el Ninja más fuerte y no como el contenedor del Kyubi no Kitsune

**Con Naruto **

Que pasa Naruto has estornudado casi todo el día será que estas resfriado "Dijo Tsunami"

No lo creo yo nunca me he enfermado en mi vida, aunque he pasado gran tiempo en el hospital" Dijo Naruto en voz baja que paso desapercibido para Tsunami pero no para Kyubi" así que Kyubi decidió despejar su mente de esos pensamientos

**Naruto una vez que lleguemos a "Uzu" tienes que dejar de ser el contratista de los sapos ya que ellos están conectados con Konoha y podrían usarlo para llegar a ti más rápido "**Dijo Kyubi"

Lo se kyu-Chan no tienes que repetírmelo como si fuera un niño pequeño "Dijo Naruto con un tono infantil"

En ese momento el capitán del barco llamo a Naruto

Señor Uzumaki yo lo puedo dejar hasta aquí no puedo avanzar más "Dijo el Capitán"

No hay problema de aquí en adelante caminare hasta llegar gracias por su ayuda "Dijo Naruto con una Sonrisa"

El capitán veía a Naruto como si estuviera loco ya que había dicho caminar pero de repente vio que Naruto subió a la mujer que iba con él a su espalda y salto del barco, el capitán al ver esto corrió hasta el extremo donde salto Naruto y lo vio corriendo en el agua y solo pudo quedar impresionado y solo lo asocio con que era un Ninja y había visto una vez a uno caminar sobre el agua

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba corriendo por el agua se podía ver una isla no muy lejos de donde estaba, por mientras que corría conversaba con Tsunami y Kyubi de cosas sin relevancia hasta que llegaron cerca de la isla pero unos grandes vórtices de agua les impedían el paso

Kyu-Chan como pasaremos estos remolinos de agua "pregunto Naruto mentalmente a Kyubi"

**Solo tienes que tirar un poco de sangre en el vórtice y veras lo que pasa "**Dijo Kyubi con voz Juguetona "

Naruto creo un clon para que sostuviera a Tsunami mientras que el hacia lo que dijo Kyubi se cortó un dedo con un Kunai y dejo que cayera un poco de sangre en el vórtice y espero de repente los vórtices desaparecieron dándole paso a "Uzu", Naruto estaba impresionado como es que Kyubi sabia tanto sobre este lugar pero no iba a insistir en que le digiera ya que siempre le decía que cuando llegara ella le diría, así que tomo a Tsunami a estilo Nupcial y corrió hasta "Uzu"

Cuando llego a "Uzu" Podía ver que era un pueblo en ruinas Todas las construcciones llevaban el símbolo en espiral se podía ver los restos que había dejado una gran batalla

Naruto y Tsunami empezaron a recorrer las ruinas del lugar que iba a ser su hogar por un tiempo Naruto Izo 30 Clones a los cuales se le dio la orden de recorrer el pueblo por mientras que él y Tsunami buscaban un lugar habitable para vivir

Por mientras que caminaban Tsunami estaba intrigada en porque Naruto Vino a estas ruinas

Naruto porque Viniste a este lugar y cómo fue que paraste los remolinos en el mar "Pregunto Tsunami "

Bueno lo de los remolino solo salpique un poco de mi sangre en cuanto a estas ruinas son de mis antepasados en esta aldea habitaba el "Clan Uzumaki" "Dijo Naruto con orgullo en su voz" por mientras que caminaban encontraron un lugar que se veía habitable y no había sufrido casi ningún destrozo

Era una casa grande fácilmente de 3 pisos con una imponente puerta de 3 metros de alto y 2 metros de ancho Naruto y Tsunami estaban impresionados con la casa era algo que nunca había visto cuando entraron vieron un gran patio frontal que tenía mucha maleza al costado de la casa podían ver un montón de máscaras con diferentes diseños, cuando Kyubi vio el diseño de las máscaras vio el gran parecido con el Shinigami y empezó a tener ciertas sospechas que decidió compartir con Naruto

**Naru-kun estas mascaras son muy parecidas al Shinigami podría ser que esta casa perteneció al creador del "Hakke no Fūin Shiki" "**Dijo Kyubi"

El creador del sello que te contiene, si es verdad puede que allá información sobre el sello y poder buscar una forma de sacarte del sello sin matarme "Dijo Naruto con emoción en su voz"

**Antes de emocionarte con eso "Naruto" tenemos una conversación pendiente "**Dijo Kyubi con voz seria"

Naruto al escuchar la voz de Kyubi y como dijo su nombre supo de inmediato que esta iba a ser una conversación seria así que se izó cargo de Tsunami y creo otros 30 clones para que arreglaran la casa y otros fueran a cazar y buscar fruta por mientras que el verdadero Naruto fue a una torre que era muy parecida a la torre del Hokage en Konoha 

Cuando entro a la torre se fue a la parte más alta y empezó a meditar de repente sintió un tirón en su mente y apareció en su mente

**Mindescape**

Naruto apareció en su mente en un claro se levantó y empezó a caminar a la casa que había hecho para Kyubi una vez que vio la casa corrió hasta ella y se paro frente a la puerta pero no toco al tiro pensó un poco en lo que Kyubi podría decirle cuando sitio que no iba a llegar a ningún lado toco a la puerta y escucho un "entre" así abrió la puerta y vio a Kyubi sentada en la sala en un sillón grande con 2 tazas de té Naruto se quedó un momento en la puerta viendo a Kyubi cuando decidió entrar y sentarse frente a ella

Cuando Kyubi lo vio sentarse empezó a hablar

**Naruto-Kun lo que te voy a decir te va a dar muchas respuestas que has buscado durante años así que no quiero que digas nada hasta que termine de decirte entendiste** "Pregunto Kyubi recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de aprobación ella al ver el gesto comenzó a hablar"

**Lo primero que tienes que saber que tú no eres mi primer "Jinchūriki" eres el tercero el primero es tu tía abuela "Mito Uzumaki" y la segunda es "Kushina Uzumaki" tu madre "**Kyubi vio la cara de Naruto que estaba en confusión una pelea interna se estaba llevando a cabo cuando Naruto iba a hablar ella levanto una mano para detenerlo, Naruto al ver el gesto de Kyubi decidió seguir guardando silencio y dejar que ella continuara

**Yo y mis otros 2 contenedores nunca llegamos a hablar demasiado me veían como si yo fuera una bestia sin razón pero como yo residía en su interior podía ver sus recuerdos así es como se mucho de este lugar y se de tu madre Naruto-Kun también se quién es tu padre "**Dijo Kyubi"

En ese momento Naruto ya no podía resistir más y decidió preguntar

Quien era mi padre Kyu-Chan "Pregunto Naruto en voz baja" pero Kyubi fue capaz de escucharlo y respondió

Tu padre Naruto-Kun es la persona que me sello dentro de ti el "Gran Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze" "Respondió Kyubi con voz suave sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

En ese momento Naruto no sabía que pensar debía estar feliz porque sabía quiénes eran sus padres o estar enojado porque su padre fue la persona la cual condeno su vida, vivir una vida de dolor y desprecio, lagrimas empezaron a caer no podía contenerse más todos esos años preguntándole al Sandaime y siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llorar, Kyubi al ver a Naruto llorar se le encogió el corazón la persona que la había aceptado estaba mal y ella no podía hacer nada así que se levantó y fue al lado de Naruto y lo abrazo y dijo palabras de consuelo para calmarlo después de unos 30 minutos Naruto se calmó y decidió hablar con Kyubi

Podrías hablarme de ellos Kyu-Chan "Dijo Naruto con voz suave"

**Lo siento Naru-Kun pero yo no me llevaba bien con tu madre, así que nunca llegue a conocerla y mucho menos a tu padre lo único que se de ellos es lo que veía en sus recuerdos, lo único que puedo decir es que ellos te amaban ya antes de nacer **"Dijo Kyubi suavemente "

Naruto al oír lo que dijo Kyubi no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa siempre pensó que sus padres lo abandonaron porque él era un demonio pero no era así, aunque no podía perdonar fácilmente a su padre por lo que le hizo a su vida le dejo a Kyubi y está profundamente agradecido por eso

**Ahora Naru-Kun es hora de que salgas Tsunami-Chan tiene que estar preocupado por ti y tienes que hacer otras cosas ya que mañana estamos iniciando el entrenamiento entendido "**Pregunto Kyubi"

Muy bien Kyu-Chan… gracias por haberme dicho "Dijo Naruto con voz suave"

**Todo por ti Naru-Kun "**Dijo Kyubi con voz seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto balanceado sus caderas y sus 9 colas, cuando llego al lado de Naruto paso una de sus colas por la cara de Naruto mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Naruto y lo abrazaba por atrás

Naruto al ver a Kyubi así no pudo evitar ruborizarse y tartamudear un poco, de repente Kyubi lo dejo y Naruto apareció en la cima de la torre donde se había sentado a meditar

Así Naruto volvió a la casa donde se estaba alojando con Tsunami, cuando llego y entro que gran parte de la casa estaba mejor que cuando se fue al entrar pudo sentir un gran aroma siguiendo lo que lo dirigió a la cocina donde vio a Tsunami cocinando y cantando mientras seguía el ritmo de su canción

Naruto solo podía mirarla en silencio y quedar hipnotizado por su voz y movimientos, Tsunami dio una vuelta a buscar unas verduras y vio a Naruto en la puerta dejo de cantar y moverse en estado de shock y trato de articular alguna palabra

Na-na Naruto-Kun yo…."Tsunami no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto decidió

Era una bonita canción Tsunami-Chan me gusta tu voz pero porque dejaste de cantar "Pregunto Naruto inocentemente"

Tsunami respiro un par de veces y respondió la pregunta de Naruto, Bueno Naruto-Kun deje de cantar porque me sorprendiste no había notado que habías llegado "Respondió Tsunami con confianza en sus palabras tratando de dejar en agua pasada su tartamudeo"

Bueno Tsunami-Chan pero que estas cocinando huele muy bien "Dijo Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos de solo pensar en lo que olía tan bien"

Tsunami había notado que Naruto había cambiado el sufijo que había estado usando hasta ahora lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco pero respondió a la pregunta, estoy haciendo estofado con todo lo que trajeron tus clones podemos comer muy bien es impresionante pero este lugar tiene diferentes frutas y animales, ahora solo ve a sentarte ya que el estofado esta listo "Dijo Tsunami sin lugar a reproche"

Naruto paso a sentarse en la mesa que sus clones había construido y escucho lo que Kyubi le decía en el interior de su cabeza

**Es bonita cierto Naru-Kun "**Dijo Kyubi "

Si ella es bonita es lo que todo hombre esperaría de una mujer "Dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando"

**Y dime Naru-Kun porque no se lo dices sabes que ella está enamorada de ti asi pueden hacer otras cosas además de entrenar "**Dijo Kyubi enviando imágenes pervertidas a Naruto"

Deja de hacer eso Kyu-Chan "Grito Naruto mentalmente mientras se rubirizaba" Kyubi en su cabeza no podía dejar de reir, Naruto fue sacado de su conversación con Kyubi cuando Tsunami dejo un plato con comida en frente de él y empezaron a comer y a conversar de lo que tendrían que hacer en el tiempo que pasaran en "Uzu", después de haber terminado se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones que los clones de Naruto había arreglado para ellos 2

**Al Otro Día **

Nauro se despertó temprano en la mañana salió para tomar un baño en un rio cercano y trato de hablar con Kyubi y la única respuesta que recibió fue un **5 minutos más mamá no quiero levantarme "**de parte de la zorra en su estómago" soltando una pequeña carcajada por parte de Kyubi decidió terminar e ir a hacer un pequeño desayuno para él y Tsunami

Tsunami iba lista para hacer un buen desayuno para ella y Naruto ya que hoy el comenzaba a entrenar y no podía irse con el estómago vacío cuando llego a la cocina noto un par de cosas había un par de desayuno servidos que se veían bien aunque eran básicos y a Naruto Luchando contra un par de simios que no sabía que estaban no pudo evitar reírse de la escena que estaba en frente de ella

Muy bien simios prepárate para perder esta fruta es mía yo la recolecte "Dijo Naruto mientras estaba en pose de batalla mirando al par de simios a los ojos de repente nadie se movía los 3 esperando para hacer el primer movimiento

De repente un simio se movió y Naruto trato de detenerlo solo para darse cuenta de que el otro lo paso de largo en busca de la fruta cuando trato de detenerlo el otro simio tapo sus ojos y lo hizo caer a la tierra y salieron con la fruta por mientras que Naruto maldecía al par de monos

Tsunami no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, Naruto al notar la presencia de Tsunami empezó a levantarse y sacudirse

Hola Tsunami-Chan te gusto el espectáculo "Pregunto Naruto con un deje de ironía en su voz"

Pues si fue muy Gracioso "Respondió Tsunami limpiándose una lagrima de los ojos"

Después de su pequeña charla comenzaron a comer el desayuno, una vez que terminaron Tsunami le dio las gracias a Naruto por el desayuno y se fue para empezar a recolectar con algunos clones de Naruto, ni loco iba a dejar a Tsunami ir sola con esas bestias peludas en ese bosque

Naruto comenzó a calentar en la mañana cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho Kyubi, tenía que dejar de ser el contratista de los sapos así que se mordió el dedo pulgar hizo un señales de mano y grito "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu" **y una gran nube de humo revelo a un gran sapo el cual estaba fumando

Naruto lo reconoció era "Gamabunta" así que lo llamo para que notara su presencia

He y jefe aquí abajo "Grito Naruto a Gamabunta"

**Naruto para que me has llamado "**Pregunto Gamabunta con su voz resonando"

Bueno jefe es que quiero cancelar mi contrato con los sapos "Dijo Naruto con un poco de miedo en sus palabras"

Gamabunta abrió muchos los ojos cuando Naruto le dijo esas palabras, **porque sería eso Naruto no somos una buena convocatoria para ti** "Pregunto Gamabunta con voz que prometía dolor a una respuesta mal dada

Naruto al escuchar al gran sapo contesto inmediatamente, no es así jefe lo que pasa es que, "asi Naruto le conto lo que paso en Konoha,

Muy bien Naruto ya no serás nuestro contratista "Dijo Gamabunta"

Muy bien jefe mándales muy saludos a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu y perdón por esto "Dijo Naruto con voz triste"

**No te preocupes Gaki fue un placer haber trabajado contigo**, así Gamabunta desapareció en una nube de humo, Naruto una vez que vio desaparecer a Gamabunta decidió que era momento de entrenar y despertó a Kyubi para que le dijera cual iba a ser su régimen de entrenamiento

**Muy bien Naruto-Kun tu entrenamiento consistirá primero en entrenamiento físico y control de chakra primero quiero que crees todos los "Kage Bushin" que puedas "Dijo Kyubi"**

Asi Naruto grito "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **y una gran nube de humo apareció frente a el con 300 clones, Listo Kyu-Chan "Dijo Naruto

**Ahora quiero a 150 para escalar arboles con chakra y a los otros 150 para caminar por el agua quiero que lo hagan hasta que sea una segunda naturaleza para ti, por mientras tu darás 30 vueltas y después te diré que más hacer "**Dijo Kyubi con una voz dulce**"**

Así Naruto dio sus órdenes a sus clones y empezaron a trabajar por mientras que él iba a correr, por mientras que corría tubo una pequeña conversación con Kyubi para pasar el tiempo más rápido

**Naru-Kun has visto lo que tus clones trajeron ayer a la casa "**Pregunto Kyubi"

No se me había olvidado cuando llegue solo pude sentir el aroma de la comida de Tsunami-Chan "Respondió Naruto un poco avergonzado"

**Entonces qué fue lo que trajeron "**Pregunto Kyubi realmente curiosa"

Trajeron varios pergaminos por lo que recuerdo muchos de sellado y libros de lo mismo además de algunas cosas para arreglar la casa y cosas que servían todavía "Respondió Naruto"

**mmmm… Deberías leerlos y aprender ya que yo o soy muy buena en sellado solo se un par de cosas en esa área y solo son para entrenar "**Dijo Kyubi"

Cuando termine de entrenar me pondré a leerlos quizás encontremos una forma de sacarte de la junta "Dijo Naruto con esperanza en su voz"

Kyubi al escuchar a Naruto sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas y sentía mariposas en su estomago

Kyu-Chan termine de dar las vueltas ahora que hay que hacer "Pregunto Naruto con Curiosidad"

Kyubi fue sacada de su mundo de rosas y flores cuando escucho a Naruto, **bueno Naru-Kun ahora prepárate porque voy a colocar uno de los sellos que había mencionado antes aguanta porque puede doler un poco "**Dijo Kyubi con voz dulce"

Naruto de un momento a otro sintió un gran dolo en su cuerpo y vio como empezaban aparecer sellos en sus tobillos y muñecas y después desaparecieron, pero el dolor que sintió no fue para nada pequeño fue como si le hubieran cortado los brazos y piernas nuevamente pero el dolor como llego se fue, cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pesaba más que antes así que decido preguntar por qué era eso

Kyu-Chan porque es que mi cuerpo pesa tanto ahora "Pregunto Naruto tratando de levantarse"

**Esos Naruto-Kun son sellos de pesos ahora tu cuerpo pesas 2 veces más que antes cada vez que termines de acostumbrarte a los pesos los multiplicare nuevamente para aumentar tu fuerza física y resistencia además aumentara tu velocidad "**Dijo Kyubi mientras escuchaba a Naruto maldecir"

**Ahora Naruto-Kun quiero que hagas 300 abdominales, 300 sentadillas, 250 flexiones de brazos y para terminar otras 30 vueltas a la aldea "**Dijo Kyubi con voz de mando"

¡QUEEEEEE! Quieres matarme como voy a hacer todos esos ejercicios y con el doble de mi peso "Grito mentalmente a la zorra"

**Para ser una gran ninja Naru-Kun tienes que entrenar más duro que nadie para obtener los resultados esperados "Dijo Kyubi "ahora Naru-Kun que comience la tortu…. El entrenamiento Naru-Kun **

Maldita suerte la mía ahora no podre ni siquiera moverme y tengo que….así Naruto paso el día haciendo los ejercicios que Kyubi le había dado para cuando termino apenas podía respirar con normalidad, las piernas le tiritaba y arrastraba los pies hasta donde estaba sus clones cuando llego apara ver a sus clones pudo notar que podía hacer el ejercicio de trepar árboles y andar en el agua mejor que antes, luego de un momento de apreciar a sus clones les dio la orden de disiparse

Ahora quiero que se disipen en grupos de 10 cada 5 minutos no quiero tener que agregar un dolor de cabeza a mi lista de dolores "Dijo el verdadero Naruto a sus clones los cuales soltaron alguna risas antes de empezar a disiparse

Luego de haber terminado con sus clones comenzó a caminar a casa para ver a Tsunami mientras iba caminado sintió que algo estaba mal no había ningún ruido de animal solo el viento que soplaba empezó a preparase para un ataque cuando vio frente a sus ojos al mono que le había robado en la mañana

Tuuuu….. has vuelto jajajajaja.. Es hora de la venganza cuando Naruto iba a atacarlo el otro mono que había estado escondido lo golpeo en los pies y lo voto a la tierra luego de eso se burlaron de Naruto y se fuero una vez su misión había terminado "molestar a Naruto"

Malditos monos uno de estos días los volveré mi cena aunque me cueste la vida "Dijo Naruto "

Tsunami vio a Naruto entrar y fue a recibirlo, pudo notar que venía en muy mal estado lleno de tierra, así que le dijo que se fuera a dar un baño mientras ella colocaba la mesa, Naruto se sentía muy bien, tener a alguien que te reciba con una sonrisa cuando llegas es muy reconfortante y mucho más cuando esa persona es una mujer

Así se tomó su tiempo para asearse correctamente y fue a comer con Tsunami donde hablaron de su día cuando llego la hora de irse a dormir Naruto empezó a ver lo que sus clones había traído el día anterior y leer un poco después de un tiempo leyendo cayo dormido con una sonrisa en su cara ya que los pergaminos y libros eran de "**Fuinjutsu" **algo que muy pocos saben y su clan era experto

**En algún lugar de Hi no Kuni y Nami no Kuni**

Estas seguro que este es el camino Kiba" Pregunto Shikamaru"

Si estoy seguro aunque su olor es débil es el olor de Naruto debio pasar por aquí hace uno días "Dijo Kiba"

"Problemático" Dijo Shikamaru mientras registraba en su mente lo que dijo su compañero" es un problema si Naruto paso por aquí estamos saliendo de las fronteras de "**Hi no Kuni" **eso es malo ya que podría tomar ciertas acciones contra nosotros si nos adentramos más "**Nami**" es un lugar neutral pero no creo que Naruto se quede en el mismo lugar por más tiempo y si so olor es débil en poco en "**Nami" **va a ser casi imperceptible ya que es un lugar con gran humedad "Dijo Shikamaru a sus compañeros de equipo"

E-e-entonces q-que haremos Shikamaru-San "Pregunto Hinata con voz triste"

Bueno seguiremos hasta donde podamos llegar con el rastro de Naruto pero no podemos pasar más allá de "**Nami" **ya que podría causar problemas si nos topamos con ninja de "Kiri" no quiero entrar en peleas innecesarias seria "Problemático" además "Kiri" puede pensar que estamos evadiendo sus territorio en busca de información "Dijo Shikamaru con gran lógica en cada palabra"

Maldición ese dobe por que mierda decidió dejar el pueblo ahora "Grito Kiba mientras se movía de un lado a otro"

Cálmate kiba enojarse no resolverá nada "Dijo Shino en un tono de voz monótono"

Bueno movámonos antes que perdamos el rastro que tenemos de Naruto "Dijo Shikamaru y así siguieron su camino"

Naruto-Kun Juro que te encontrare donde quieras que estés "Dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos"

**Continuara…**

**Este fue el capítulo de esta semana espero que les guste y gracias por sus buenos comentarios siempre es bueno saber que lo que estoy haciendo les gusta xD**


End file.
